


sunflower's promise

by pastelwars



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mini Fic, hahhahahaha, very very short . .
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: Kokoro cries - really cries - for the first time ever. AKA - Kaoru and Kanon are now third years and have to graduate. It doesn't end well.





	sunflower's promise

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS VERY SHORT AND WON'T BE ADDED ON BECUASE I HNATE MYSELF THANK YOUJ :)

Michelle is no different from any other summer day - hot and sweaty. Today, though, Misaki can't find it in herself to care today. _Egao no Orchestra_ dies down and the fans start to cheer. Kokoro smiles widely, and so does Hagumi. Kaoru does her usual motion with her catchphrase, and while nervous, Kanon looks so happy she could cry. Misaki could almost cry, too, but not tears of joy.

"Thank you for coming, everyone!" Kokoro starts out. "Today, we have a very special announcement. Our band members - our drummer Kanon and our guitarist Kaoru - are graduating soon!" Screams of 'Kaoru-sama!' ring out and cheers for Kanon sound out, too. Kanon looks nearly embarrassed at the sight, and Kaoru lets out a quiet 'Fleeting...'

"The rest of our members are still second years," She continues. "And still have some more time to go! But for now, we're going to have to say goodbye to them." Kokoro's smile is wide as always, Misaki thinks, and she's not entirely sure she truly knows what's going on. Hagumi has a similar smile, but tears are forming at her eyes. Kanon's full-out crying now. Misaki sighs within Michelle.

"Let's give them all a big hand for their time and performance in Hello, Happy World!"

 

 &&&

 

"Good work today, Kokoro-chan," Kanon says, wiping stray tears. Her eyes are puffy and red still, but she can speak clearly now.

 

"No, no," Kokoro responds. "It's you and Kaoru who have done a really good job today, thank you!" Hagumi sniffles, and fresh tears form. She lets out a strangled cry, which prompts Kanon back into crying. Kaoru doesn't say anything, but instead looks down and smiles her best smile.

 

"Really, thank you for these past years," Kokoro smiles. She smiles, and grins, and lightens up the room. In that short time, though, in the back room, something in Kokoro snaps. She starts bawling, and fat crocodile tears run down her face. "Don't leave!" Misaki has tears at her eyes too, for the first time today, and Kokoro's words - while incomprehensible - she can hear clearly. They're pleading words, sad words that never have once left Kokoro's mouth in her life ever. The sight is absolutely awful, and even Kaoru with her strong facade has broken down. " _Please!_ "


End file.
